Tensai Naruto
by Studebaker1960
Summary: adopted- from Yuki Amane. Naruto ran away at four. He learned valuable lessons through his journey, collect a bunch of kids with nowhere else to go, and merged with Kyuubi. Now he is easily the most powerful human to walk the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Definitely not mine

Disclaimers: Definitely not mine. This is Yuki Amane's story, I just adopted it.

Warning: Major OOC. A few OCs.

A pair of cold blue eyes stared at the peaceful village silently, hidden from views in the forest. _Konoha. I have finally come back. To my personal Hell. _

The blonde teenager quickly ran to the well-guarded gate and into the village. He was so fast that he seemed to disappear and appeared behind the gate. It was too early in the morning. People had not yet waken up, thus, his appearance went unnoticed by anyone.

Naruto stood still, his eyes taking his surrounding in. The village had not changed much in his eight years' absence. He walked to the direction of the monument. _I will rest there for a few hours before going to visit the Hokage. _

A few hours later found a refreshed Naruto confronting a shinobi standing guard in front of the door to the Hokage's office.

"Who are you?" the guard asked suspiciously.

"A traveller who wishes to see the Hokage about my stay here, in this village," Naruto answered unemotionally, not giving any personal details away. He was sorely tempted to just kill the guard and walk in. However, he held himself back since that would have caused too much problems.

"Wait here. I will inform Hakage-sama." As soon as he finished speaking, he knocked on the door and went in when a voice granted him permission to enter.

Naruto waited outside patiently for a few minutes, until finally, the guard came out and ushered him in before closing the door behind him, and went back to his duty.

Although Naruto presented the image that he was relaxed and unaffected by the presence of so many shinobis, inwardly, he was tense and was prepared for any attacks. He surveyed the shinobis in the room. From their headbands and attires, he deduced that there were eleven genins and four jounins inside the room with the Hokage sitting behind his desk. Apparently, he had intruded on a meeting.

"How can I help you?" the Hokage asked politely.

Naruto directed his gaze at the Hokage, but he was also alert of the others in the room. "I wish to be strike a deal with you, Hokage." Naruto was aware that the shinobis present was staring suspiciously at him but he ignored them.

"What kind of deal?" The Hokage's expression was devoid of any expression except politeness and curiosity.

"I wish to make my home here in this willage with another four members of my family. We wanted to take the exams of Genins, Chuunins, Jounins and any other available, but we do not wish to be registered as shinobis or members of this village. In short, we will reside in this village and abide by most of the rules here, but will not be your villagers or shinobis. In return, each of us will do a rank-S, A, or B every year for you. Besides that, our arrangement will be that of business. The members in my family will receive missions from you like any other shinobis in your village, and we will split the profit half. And be warned that any enemy you made or will make is your business. We will not fight your war for you."

"Well, you are straight. May I know who you are and why you want to live in this village?" the Hokage asked.

"My parents came from this village. They are dead, however, thus, living me as their heir. That is one of my reasons. Another is simply because we won't be welcomed in any other village and there is no desire to stay in those that do. So, that left only Konoha." Naruto hesitated before finally dropping the bomb. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, son of the deceased fourth Hokage and his wife, coming back to claim my inheritances."

All the occupants in the room fell silent due to the shock. They were all aware who Uzumaki Naruto was. They just could not believe that he was alive and was now standing in front of them offering such a ridiculous business deal.

Sondaime, the Hokage, studied the teenager. He had grown up handsomely. He was lean, of medium height, and slightly muscled in all the right places. He was clothed in all black, except for the symbol of a fox that seemed to be on fire on the left chest of his jacket. He could not see much about him since every inch of his body was covered by his pants and jacket, while his hands were gloved. He covered his mouth with a mouthpiece, like most shinobis. His blonde hair was long and hanged loosely behind his back. All in all, he looked healthy, but old with wisdom as if he had seen and been through too much. _He probably had,_ the Hokage mused to himself.

Naruto was impatient for the Hokage's decision. "Can you please give me your decision now?"

All the other shinobis tensed at his impoliteness but the Hokage was not intimidated. He only raised his right eyebrow and continued to look amused silently. Finally, he said, "Why do you think that I will agree, assuming that you are very confident? There is no law made for me to be able to take your offer."

Naruto was feeling irritated. He admitted that he was not the most patient person in the world, nor was he the most good-tempered one, but the Hokage was really trying his patience. "Laws are made by humans. New laws can be made. Existing laws can be bent or broken. You can just make an exception in my case since your village do owe me a lot. Besides, if you are worried about Kyuubi, don't be. He does not exist anymore."

At his last sentence, surprise gasps could be heard. "What do you mean when you said that Kyuubi does not exist anymore?" one of the shinobis asked.

_Kakashi, the copy ninja. A genius who had achieved a lot at a young age. He had one left Sharingan to thank for, for half of his success and the other half was simply because of his intelligence, will and strength. _"When I said that he does not exist anymore, I mean that he is dead, wiped from the face of Earth forever."

"How can that be possible? Even the Fourth Hokage had to sacrifice himself to stop Kyuubi, and he only succeeded in sealing him, not killing him. And now you tell us that Kyuubi is dead?" a genin exclaimed, disbelief was clearly in his voice.

Naruto stared sharply at the genin. "Yes, he succeeded only in sealing him, but you forget, the sealed Kyuubi was without physical body. He could not get out. The seal would eventually kill him. I only found a way to quicken the process."

"And why should we believe you?" the genin asked again, condescendingly. Apparently he was the kind that looked down on people, too arrogant to think that he was not the weak one here.

"No reason. And no proof also. You have to take my word for it. But then again, you would be stupid to trust me, wouldn't you?" Naruto asked sarcastically. He took down the mouthpiece covering half his place. "As you can see, I am the image of the Fourth Hokage and that is not influenced by any genjutsu. This is the proof that I am Uzumaki Naruto. There is no whisker marks on my face nor is there any evidence of the seal on my stomach." Naruto held up his jacket and shirt for them to see. "That is the proof that Kyuubi is at least not in me anymore. As my claim about him being dead, no attacks on your village and me being alive are the best proof." He covered his face again and straightened his clothes.

"Can you tell me about your family then? We can not let people in without knowing who they are, now, can we?" the Hokage asked.

"As I said before, there are four others. Garaa, Kankurou, and Temari are siblings. Garaa is the strongest among them for, like me, he used to carry a youkai too. Haku is of a bloodline limit. Both Haku and Garaa were feared by their villages. Haku was thrown out while Garaa opted to leave with me and Haku. Kankurou and Temari were both afraid of their brother, but they decided to follow him. We had been travelling together for about five years. Temari was fed up with all the travelling, so we decided to build a home for ourselves until we felt like travelling again." Suddenly, Naruto tensed.

All those in the room felt him tense up. They were all curious about what had gotten him so tensed all of a sudden when the second before, he was so relaxed. A few seconds after that was passed in silence, they felt it too; the strong chakra that was coming their way. There were knocks on the door.

"Come in," the Hokage invited.

The guard came in, closed the door, and bowed in respect to the Hokage. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Hokage-sama, but there four visitors out there. They demanded to see you now."

Sondaime had a suspicion about who those four visitors might be. There was no other way to confirm but invited them in. "Let them in. I will see what they want."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The guard bowed once again and hurried out to call those people in. Four teenagers stepped in, two girls and two boys. They were all wearing the same style of clothing and the same amount, too.

"Why are you here? I asked you guys to stay hidden in the forest until I call for you." Naruto said coldly. He was angry that they would disregard his words.

"We were worried. You had been gone too long, so, we came to see what's keeping you," one of the boys said defensively. He was wearing the same type of clothing Naruto wore. He was lean and with a fair complexion. However, he was a bit taller than Naruto. He also looked a lot weaker, but still gave off a dangerous scent like the rest of the group.

Naruto calmed down a bit. He knew that they would follow him anyway. They always do. He smiled teasingly. It softened his face, giving him a boyish look, unlike the one before, which is hard and mature. "Why? Afraid that they would capture and torture or kill me?"

"No. We were scared that you destroyed the whole village. So, we came to check on you, making sure that you are not doing anything idiot. Luckily, you didn't. I have never suspected that there is brain in that thick-headed skull of you. But I was wrong. You have some brain after all," one of the girls teased. She was the tallest of them and from the looks, she was also the oldest. Her wavy long hair was tied high up with a black hair band.

"I'm hurt." Naruto clutched his left chest and bent over. "I'm dying…As if." A big smile appeared on his face. "So how do you like the village? We'll be staying here for a bit."

The four teenagers glanced at each other before shrugging.

"Fine, I guess – typical shinobi village, typical villagers and typical shinobis. Nothing special. So boring," the weaker boy said. "Still not done?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I would have been done if you guys had not barged in, Kankurou, so don't complain."

Kankurou shrugged. "Still say you take too long."

"Maa…Maa…Both of you, stop that. We have an audience if you have forgotten," the tall girl attempted to be a peacemaker.

"No, I have not, Shari. He started it." Naruto pointed accusingly at Kankurou.

"Whatever. Just hurry up. I'd to sleep in a comfortable bed for once."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. This is just so…uurgh! He turned his blazing eyes at the Hokage. "What's your descision?"


	2. Chapter 2

Be warned sorry if I don't update soon or have long chapters

Be warned sorry if I don't update soon or have long chapters. The person who wrote the first chapter is a lot better than I am. I will also probably be kind of random and have no plot but I like writing stories and will do my best. Ps. I don't like having to use the double quotes so I'm just going with the single, some people do do that. Anyone who wants to proof read just give me your e-mail or tell me how to beta and I'll appreciate it. I actually wrote this a few days ago. Tell me how you like it!

'Well, what do you say about a test run?' the hokage stated politically. 'We will give this a week, in this time we will have you take the tests and see where you belong, and after the probation period well will give you some land in which to live. Will this be all right with you?'

'Sure. Say the word and I'll be there. I will like to claim my inheritance and the Namikaze land and heirlooms.' Naruto replied.

'We will give you a notice in a few days,' the hokage informed the group.

The group of travelers walked out of the room leaving havoc in their wake. 'How can you do this Hokage-Sama? We don't know anything about these people and how can we trust the boy who had demon in him. Not even the 4th could get rid of it. And the others, they might try to destroy the village,' scream Kakashi.

'Hush!' said the hokage. 'We will give them the said time and see how it goes. Naruto's eyes hold a lot of hatred. Hopefully, we can get him over that.'

'Dad, who's giving them the test?' Asuma asked.

'You four plus Gai if he's interested. Don't under estimate them,' answered Sarutobi. 'Dismissed'

'Hai, Hokage-Sama.' Answered everyone in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Naruto and his family met at a training ground far away from the public eye. Today the ninja would only test Naruto and if he passed they would take his word on his companions since it would take awhile for each one of them to get tested and Naruto was the leader.

"Welcome, Naruto. These will be your testers Gai will test you in Tiajustu, Kakashi will test you in ninjustu, Asuma will test you in weaponry and Kurenai will test you in Genjustu."

The first test was with Kakashi in ninjustu.

Naruto and Kakashi lined up. Muti Shadow Clone Justu yelled Naruto.

Sharigan said Kakashi taking off his head band.

The Naruto clones were surrounding Kakashi. Gravity Field yelled Naruto.

In a matter of seconds Kakashi crashed into the ground while Naruto took out a hidden sword and placed it against his throat. Surrender or you die threatened Naruto.

Thinking of no possible escape Kakashi surrendered.

You showed excellent ninjustu skills, now we shall test your taijustu skills the Hokage said after Naruto released the justu.

Hi all, sorry it took so long to update. As you may or may not have noticed I have a lot of stories right this second and to be blunt I am a bad author and I just feel so proud that you guys are still reading this story. Thank you all.


End file.
